Quote:The Grudge Nudge
The following is a list of memorable quotes from The Grudge Nudge. *'Buttercup': Didn’t I beat that guy up at the park? Isn’t he one of those Amoeba Boys? *'Justin Bradley': Yeah, he is. The sandwich is safe to eat. These guys are terrible at crime, but they make the best sandwiches. *'John Utonium': I have plans. *'Kathleen Keane': What kind of plans? *'John Utonium': A date, if you insist on knowing. *'Kathleen Keane': (laughing) A date? Ken, you don’t have dates. The only person you’ve ever dated was I, and we haven’t had a date in fifteen years. If I recall correctly, you missed that date. *'Zachary': He’s different. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wear green before. Oh crap! Is it St. Patrick’s Day? I always forget! *'Priscilla Moore': Those Powerpuff Girls were in my room. What are their names? Pickles? Banana nut? Did you handle them? *'Justin Bradley': Their names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *'Priscilla Moore': I was close. Stupid names, regardless. *'Lacey': In case you haven’t noticed, we’re shopping in retail. Normally, we would just go to Priscilla’s house and take whatever we want from her closet or, if we’re lucky enough to go into the store with her, we’d just take something off the rack and have her pay for it without her realizing it. *'Candace': It’s not stealing. She never notices, so it’s not like she was ever going to use it or anything. *'Lacey': Anyways, we’re shopping here because we’ve been banned from her house while she works on personal projects, and she hasn’t been back to the mall since that day. We’re not rich. If we want new clothes, we have to come here. *'Tyler Osborn': I really hope this is important, Blossom. I’m in a meeting with Meyer and his staff. *'Blossom': Good. You can inform him of my ongoing investigation. You see, there’s this boy named Justin— *'Tyler Osborn': I’ve suddenly lost all interest. *'Blossom': It’s not like that! Well, it is, but that’s not the point of the call. *'Restaurant hostess': Do you have a reservation, sir? *'John Utonium': I think you’re in the wrong line of work. You don’t do so well at hiding your disdain for people that don’t appear that they belong here. For your information, I have a reservation. Utonium. Tell you what I’m going to do. I’ll leave you here until you remember how to talk and I’ll just find my date. Melanie Reenie. Has she come in? Never mind. I see her. I’ll make sure to give you a good review on my way out. *'John Utonium': Even though I’m sure you’re not allowed to, could you take a pitcher of water and pour it over the man sitting by himself in the booth behind me? His name is David Wilson, and he won’t leave me alone. *'David Wilson': Come on! How did you know? I wasn’t even talking. I wasn’t even moving. *'John Utonium': You’re facing the entrance. You were literally the first thing I saw, Mr. Wilson. *'John Utonium': Okay. I know you’re dying and everything, but I need you to do me a favor. Can you just say you were after me? *'Quinn': What for? *'John Utonium': You’re dying anyways. You might as well do something nice for me. *'Quinn': Screw you! 109 Category:Fan Fiction